The Unknown
by anne-lotr-hp
Summary: Gwen's school is haunted by supernatural things that can't be explained. What will happen to her? What dangers will she face? How will she save her school?
1. Chapter 1 : A Bad Start

**The Unknown**

Chapter 1: A Bad Start

The night was chilly and filled with darkness. Everyone was in their beds all snuggled up and warm, for this night was All Hallows Eve. But three workers were anxious to get their task done. They were to bury a man near a massive tree. During the next two hundred years, the tree had been cut down and a school had been built. Maybe it might be the school which you go to. (if you still go to school). Let me start by introducing myself. My name is Gwendolyn. Gwen for short. I have sleek, dark brown hair and blue eyes. I love to read and I'm very athletic. Everyday at my school, children kept telling each other that there were red fingerprints in the bathroom. There were so many rumors, that i couldn't keep track of all of them. Then one afternoon, my friend scurried over to me yelling, "Gwen, Gwen". It was my best friend, Emily. She looked very pale and her face was white as if she had seen a ghost. Emily never lies to me. Never. She told me that she had seen something white floating in the air. I found it a bit awkward to to consider that true, but I had to. Did I mention that Emily is always honest? Wait, I just thought of something! I remember that this was one of the rumors that the other kids were talking about. I didn't believe them, but I had to because Emily, here, was telling the truth. I doubt saying this, but, I couldn't believe anyone until I see proof within my own eyes. I made a plan that I would go to school and find proof that I could actually see. At home in my bedroom, I thought of what to take with me. I pulled on a short sleeve t-shirt and a pair of clean jeans. It was pitch black outside so I took a fully charged flashlight. My school was located on 666 Elm Street, so I had quite a walk to do. Walking up to the school was hard because I kept tripping and falling on big rocks. When I finally arrived at my school, which took longer than I thought it would, I shone my flashlight over the building. There was only one light on in the school. Strange, I thought that everyone had gone home. I soon regretted that when the light suddenly turned off. Well, I knew one thing for sure; there was definitely somebody in the school. And then, all of a sudden, I was terrified to enter my school. But I had to find some evidence to fit this mystery. So, I made up my mind and started to walk up to my haunted school.


	2. Chapter 2 :Time To Go

Chapter 2: Time To Go

I walked up to a water fountain. Water was gushing out of it by itself. Like, no one was in front of it. Weird, eh? Well, I entered the room where the lights had gone off earlier. I scanned the room, looking for any kind of clue. All I found were night vision goggles and a ghost detector. Ok, why would someone need a ghost detector? I mean, come on, there aren't any ghosts here in this school? Or, are there? Well, I just found myself my first clue! Just then, I walked, smack, into a firm wall. And at that same moment, the door slammed shut. I tried not to get worried about that person that was in the school with me, but I had to find a way for me to get out of this locked room. As I looked around the classroom for anything to get me out of here, my eyes fell on something that made my heart skip a beat. There were bones hanging from the ceiling. I could tell that they were real. Ugh, they were so grotesque looking, I wanted to throw up. I walked over to the door and tried to get out of here. "Help, help", I shrieked at the top of my voice. I banged my fists against the door, hoping that someone would here me. And then, suddenly, the door opened. Either the door wasn't locked or someone had opened the door. Well, I wasn't going to waste my time thinking about this, so I decided to give this mystery a rest. I would go straight home and forget all about the creepy things that just happened. I headed back downstairs, for the main door i the office. When I reached the office, it was deserted. And, I'm telling the truth. There were a bunch of papers and files thrown across the room. Garbage was littered everywhere. Pencils and pens were broken. The office looked like a tornado had come and gone. Well, this isn't my problem. Right now I had to get put of here. I was so thrilled to get out of here. I remembered my cozy bed, my iPod, my dog, Snuffles, and my family. Well, my thoughts collapsed when I found out that the main doof was locked.


	3. Chapter 3 :Someone or Something

Chapter 3: Someone or Something

The door was locked! Unbelievable! I mean, I closed the front door but I didn't lock it. Now, I was stuck in here for weekend. Great. Just great. Unless, I can get help, I was here in the cold, haunted school. There was another piece of proof. The door and the lights were all proof that someone or something was here. Right now I had two choices: find out who is here with me or just wait right where I was. I chose to go with my first option. I quickly glanced around the room looking for more clues. While I was investigating, I came across a computer that was turned on. I picked up a chair that was fallen over and sat on it. And before I could read the screen, a message appeared. It said "I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, GWEN. I AM GOING TO GET YOU". Okay, scary. I started to type back, "WHO ARE YOU AND HOW TO YOU KNOW ME?" I nearly jumped out of my chair when I read this message. "I AM THE BURIED MAN FROM FROM 200 YEARS AGO". I couldn't believe my eyes. That was impossible. I knew the legend and it happened near here. This dude was buried alive or something. But he died soon after. I mean, he couldn't still be alive, could he? He died about two centuries ago. But what bothered me the most was, where he was sending these messages from. "WHERE ARE YOU?" I typed back. "I AM IN YOUR SCHOOL" came the reply. My head was spinning as I read those last five words over and over again. My hands felt numb and I began to see things blurry. I, suddenly, was terrified. I knew that this was the end. This person, whoever he is, is in my school.


	4. Chapter 4 :The Truth

**(BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, MAKE SURE THAT YOU READ CHAPTER 3 FIRST BECAUSE WHEN I FIRST UPLOADED CHAPTER 3, IT WASN'T COMPLETE. THX AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!)**

Chapter 4: The Truth

There was something very strange about this ghostly figure. I could see right through him! Was he a ghost? "Hello, Gwen". His voice was so sweet and music-like, it sounded like he was singing. I even forgot to ask him how he knew my name. I stood there willing him to continue talking, my eyes all deamy. As he began to walk closer to me, I could see what his appearance looked like. He had white -blond hair, with a streak of black covering his right eye. He was wearing a black short- sleeve tee and black jeans. The best part about him, were his eyes. They were blue and they seemed to change every few seconds. He looked near the age of a teenager. A CUTE teenager! I couldn't seem to take my eyes off his. "You can talk!" was all that came out of my mouth. "Uh, yes I can", he replied. My brain seemed to be developing very slow. Hey, you can't blame me. His eyes were so dazzling, that I had to pinch myself, to keep focused. I then asked him what his name was. He replied saying "Connor". Before I could merge into deeper conversation, I needed to get clear on some important things. "Are you the buried man who died about 200 years ago?" I asked Connor, my eyes trying not to get carried away from his. I started to gasp when he said "No". My brain started to freeze and I was filled with the same numbness earlier, when I was on the computer. Before I could process all this, another ghostly figure started to walk towards me.


End file.
